


found family

by peachsneakers



Series: 31 days of deceitber [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Deceitber 2019, Fluff, M/M, Morally Neutral Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Platonic DRLAMP - Freeform, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, dukeceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Deceit reflects.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: 31 days of deceitber [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559476
Comments: 13
Kudos: 197





	found family

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "family"

"Budge up," Deceit tells a smirking Remus. It's movie night again and he's still getting accustomed to actually being _invited_. It seems only yesterday that he and Remus would spend the night in the dark side commons, trying desperately to pretend the laughter echoing from the others didn't hurt. It never quite worked.

"No," Remus says, and sticks out his tongue. Deceit glares.

"Yes," he insists, the end of the word coming out in a hiss. Remus's tentacles unfold from his body, quick as a whip, and Deceit finds himself firmly settled in Remus's lap instead.

All right, he can get used to this.

"Get a room," Virgil says, scrunching his nose. There's no animosity there, though, so Deceit doesn't tense up. 

"Why, Virgey," Remus coos, next to Deceit's ear. "I've only _begun_."

"Behave, Remus," Deceit orders with a sigh. "This is movie night, not softcore tentacle porn night."

"That's next week," Remus says, and cackles. Dee puts his head in his hands, secure in his knowledge that Remus will never let him fall.

"It really isn't, Remus, but okay," he says. "What are we watching tonight?"

"Well, we thought maybe you would like to choose," Patton says, coming in with a tray of hot chocolates. "Originally, I thought Remus might like to choose, but Roman nixed that idea." He grimaces a little.

"Never will I let my brother choose," Roman pledges, a dramatic hand splayed over his heart.

"There's really no reason not to let him choose occasionally-" Logan begins, but Deceit cuts him off.

"I promise you, there is," he says, speaking quickly.

"There is," Remus agrees happily. "Ooh, what about _Repo! The Genetic Opera_?"

"An opera?" Patton asks, doubtful. "That doesn't sound too bad..."

"A guy gets his spine ripped out," Deceit says, deadpan. Patton turns pale.

"Or it does," he says. "Maybe- maybe not that one."

"Damn," Remus says. "That one's full of all the juicy stuff!" He wiggles underneath Deceit, his body heat surrounding Dee like a furnace.

"What about _The Jungle Book_?" Deceit suggests. Everyone looks thoughtful.

"You just want to watch it for the snake," Virgil accuses. 

"And?" Deceit asks haughtily, sticking out his tongue at Virgil. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Virgil says, leaning back against the sofa. "Be prepared, though, Roman _always_ sings along."

"Dee Dee always sings the snakey song," Remus informs them. "So you have to share, bro." Roman gives Deceit a surprised look that slowly morphs into delight.

"Sounds good to me, Jack the Fibber," Roman says. " _The Jungle Book_ it is."

Deceit settles down to watch the movie, content in the knowledge that he'd never have to listen to movie night from the shadows again.


End file.
